A Love Lost
by crimson hearts
Summary: This story takes place after Eclipse. What happens when Bella forgets that she ever loved Edward? They were married and had moved to Iceland, atleast that's what Edward told her. She has no idea who he is and all she remembers is running away from someone
1. Pre wedding jitters

**A/N: it will take a couple of chapters before she forgets she loves Edward so please be patient with the story and review it after reading. and remember it takes place after eclipse so she still has to get married.**

**i do not own twilight, new moon, and eclipse so all characters from those books are stephanie meyers the rest are mine.**

Bella's POV

Finally I have finished high school and will be able to be with Edward forever. I always thought this moment would never come, well technically it hasn't but after talking it over for a while, Edward has agreed to change me after we settle into our new home. Since the Cullens have been in Forks for too long we plan on moving to Iceland. At first I was hesitant because it is so cold there but then I agreed to it because I figured that when I'm a vampire the cold wouldn't bother me. It actually was the perfect place for vampires because in the winter there was only four hours of daylight.

"Bella, I hope your ready for this weekend it's going to be so much fun!" Alice danced over to me smiling at the thought of all the things she was going to make me endure.

"Please Alice, don't make me so anxious, you promised I would be able to relax before the wedding." I was already too nervous and being reminded that I was going to have to get married in only three days was making me more nervous. Of coarse getting married to the love of my life was not bad it was the fact that I had to do it in front of alot of people including Charlie and Renee. Alice had arranged our wedding for this Sunday and said I was to relax these last two days before the ceremony.

"Oh you'll be relaxing, trust me, I have everything set up and..." I couldn't help cutting Alice off.

"What! What do you mean you have everything set up?"

"Well to help you relax, we're going to have a little slumber party in Seattle. Esme is already packing your things all we have to do is wait for her here then we can leave."

"How is that suppose to help me relax?" Already I was beginning to panic, where is Edward when you need him. Thinking of Edward where was he, no doubt Alice had convinced him to go off somewhere so I would have no choice but to go with her.

"Oh Bella don't you trust me?" Alice gave me her I hurt her feelings face so I apologized and gave in. "Oh thank you Bella!"

If you can't beat them join them, "so what is it we're going to be doing anyways?" I might as well ask so I'll be prepared.

"Well we're going to go get massages, facials, oh and our hair done and stuff like that." Alice always seemed to like making me do girly things but this I think I might actually enjoy. At least the massage part. "Your going to get a massage too?" I asked a bit amused by the thought of her and Esme being massaged by humans and actually feeling it.

"No, just you. Esme and I are going to get a mud bath so we can still be there with you."

I tried to suppress my laughter at the thought of Esme in a mud bath and was soon interrupted by Alices' cheerful shout, "Good Esme's here, now we can leave!"

As we were running down the stairs towards the front door I bumped into Alice who had stopped and had a blank expression on her face. She was having another vision, her talent was being able to see into the future but it wasn't always certain because a person could always change their decision creating a new future. After a couple of seconds she returned to normal and seemed a bit confused and worried.

"What did you see?"

**A/N:Yes people a cliff hanger. please review, this is the first fanfic i have put up and want to know what you think by the way they were in Edwards room**


	2. The surprise

**sorry forgot to say I do not own twilight, new moon or eclipse. stephenie meyer does! there just had to say it so now you can't sue me!**

Bella's POV

_"What did you see?"_

I could tell that something from her vision was bothering her but she quickly changed the subject.

"Don't worry, it was nothing. Come on let's go start relaxing." She said with a forced smile. I could tell she was lying about the it being nothing part, but I didn't say anything and hurried into the back seat of her yellow porshe.

Esme had already gotten into the passenger side and said," I told Charlie that we are going to be staying in Seattle till tomorrow evening."

"Oh and Sunday morning you have to come straight to our house so I can help you get ready for the wedding at noon." Alice quickly added sounding a bit unsure. Meeting my eyes she quickly smiled as if she hadn't doubted me going through with the wedding. This was going to be a very long weekend.

The trip to Seattle took only a little while since Alice drove about a hundred and twenty the whole way over there. By the time I got out of the car I was actually looking forward to going to the spa. As I walked into the hotel we were going to be staying at I was amazed at how beautiful it was. I noticed it had a high ceiling and a huge chandelier in the center of the lobby. I was a bit uncomfortable knowing Alice and Esme were going to pay so much for our rooms, but complaining right now would be pointless.

We walked up to the front desk and were greeted by a middle aged man. I was too distracted by the sheer size of the hotel to listen to what Esme was saying so my mouth fell open when I heard the man say," your presidential suite is ready, if you could please follow Andy here, he'll show you your rooms." I glanced at Andy as he stepped up to us to take our luggage. He seemed awed by Esme, and I chuckled silently knowing how he felt.

"R...right this way ma'am..." He seemed to be having difficulty speaking. All of us followed him silently. In the elevator I noticed Alice seemed to be avoiding meeting my eyes. It probably had something to do with her vision and had to be pretty bad for her to be not looking at me. When the elevator doors opened she glided out and rushed off.

"This is it," Andy informed us as he opened the door to our suit to let us in.

"Thank you very much sir" Esme replied as she handed him a tip. Poor guy actually blushed beet red when he looked into Esmes' eyes and left looking a bit dazed. I could only imagine how I look to the passerby when Edward dazzles me.

"Which room would you like Bella?" Esme was already carring my things over to the master bedroom so I figured that was where I was going to be sleeping.

"It doesn't matter." I answered.

"Alright then you can have the master bedroom since Alice and I don't need to sleep." She had already unpacked my things and put my clothes in the dresser when Alice walked in the room.

"We should go down to the spa to get our facials and have our hair done for tonight." She seemed a bit more herself now and had a slight smile on her face.

This caught me off guard" Why, what are we doing tonight?"

"Well I have a little surprise for you, so we'd better hurry I still have a lot to do." Alice quickly left the room. I looked at Esme who also seemed to have no idea what was going on.

Walking down the hall to the elevators I could tell Alice was filling Esme in on her little surprise but was unable to hear a thing because they were talking so fast and quietly humans could not hear. When we finally made it to the spa to my horror Alice and Esme left me alone saying they needed to do some things and that they would meet me back in the room when I was done. So I went into the spa feeling a bit abandoned.

The facial actually helped me relax a bit. Apparently Alice had also arranged for me to get my hair and make up done afterwords. I calmly went through this knowing it would soon be over. At last I was able to leave the spa. I looked and felt amazing. I had gotten my hair curled so it fell in long curls down my back and had my make up done for the evening with a smoky eye and a natural lip color. Going up the elevator I was able to prepare myself for whatever it was Alice had prepared for tonight.

When I finally got to our room I was surprised to see a lot of shopping bags on my bed. "What is this?" I asked.

"Well you have to have a nice outfit to complete the look." Alice seemed a bit more enthusiastic.

"Okay before I put anything on I want to know why I have to wear a dress and where we're going." I tried to sound firm.

"Well like I said I have a surprise for you. But if you don't trust me then you can always..."

"Okay, okay, I trust you and I'll put on the dress." Talk about a guilt trip, Alice really knew how to lay it on thick. She smiled at me and left the room with a look of anticipation for the things to come. I went to the restroom and put on the dress she had bought me, it was a sleeveless little black dress with a small bow on the front. She had also gotten me a pair of black heels which I felt I was going to regret wearing. How did she expect me to walk in these and not trip? I walked over to the mirror and was looking at myself when I heard the front door open. Where could Alice be going this time?

"Wow, you look gorgeous." I instantly recognized that voice.

* * *

**A/N: Bella will loose her memory. It will just take a couple of chapters so please be patient and in the mean time review! Thank you!**


	3. Does she or doesn't she

**A/N:again, I do not own twilight, new moon, or eclipse. STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!! although I wish I did:D but then again who doesn't:D**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: so I finally added a new chapter and I really, really must thank SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorrow and Lupus for they have motivated me to write this chapter! I admit I had been stalling what with work and being so tired and having writers block but it's amazing what you can do when reviewers give you the motivation to continue:D sorry for making the note so long, I'll just let you read. **

* * *

**Alice's POV**

As I was walking out of the house I found myself slowly being pulled into a vision.

_It was dark and cold outside and all I could hear was my heart pounding against my chest wanting to burst out. I didn't know what was happening only that I was running and I felt extremely frightened. Not only that but it seemed like I couldn't run fast at all, as if my legs were beings held down by weights. All of a sudden I was shouting Edwards name, when I realized that the voice belonged to Bella._

I was having a vision and I was seeing things through Bella's point of view. How strange. Just as quickly as the scene came before me it shifted to another.

_I watched in horror as Bella stood before Edward with a look of disgust on her face. She tried to calm herself as she looked up into his eyes and told him she didn't love him…_

All of a sudden I was back in front of my house and Bella was behind me.

"What did you see?" She knew I was having a vision.

But how could I tell her I saw how she was going to break my brother's heart into pieces. And what about the first part? I had no idea what was happening and for once in my life I was scared about what the future held.

I quickly changed the subject. "Don't worry, it was nothing. Come on let's go start relaxing." I quickly walked over to my yellow porshe and got into the driver seat.

This was going to be hard but I was going to make sure Bella stayed in love with Edward, if she even loved him at all. What am I thinking of coarse she loves him. Atleast I thought so, I mean why else would she look at him with such love in her eyes and jasper would have said something if she was lying about her feelings towards Edward. And who marries some one they don't love? Oh my god, is she still going to marry him? I still see them getting married but what if she changes her mind in the last second and that's why I had that vision, even if it was so confusing even to me. It wasn't like any of the other visions I have had before. I better ask to be sure but I can't make it seem like something is wrong I don't need Bella getting even more stresed out.

"Oh and Sunday morning you have to come straight to our house so I can help you get ready for the wedding at noon." Maybe she won't see my uncertainty. Oopse, I think she did. Oh well atleast she isn't bugging me about it, I'm just glad Edward was out hunting with Jasper when we left or else he would have seen my vision.

As I drove to Seattle I started planning on how I would make them fall back in love. I had to act fast, their wedding was only in two days. Allthough maybe it wasn't so much that she didn't want to marry him as to maybe it was that she regretted marring him, my vision wasn't too helpful with the time it took place.

When we walked into the elevators at our hotel I couldn't look Bella in the eyes, how could I? I basically just saw her killing my dear brother, that is what she would do to him if she ever told him she didn't love him. I didn't need a vision to tell me he would go to the vollturi and try to kill himself or that he would simply stop living his life and stay in his room refusing to hunt or move for that matter because I knew how much he loved her. I knew that she was his life and to not have her would simply kill him... ding. I was interrupted from my thought as the elevator doors opened to our floor. I rushed out as a plan came to me, I couldn't help but smile to myself, how could I not think of this earlier. I only hope my dear brother doesn't ruin it.

I quickly set out to make reservations to the best restaurant in Seattle and had to make an appointment for Bella to get a facial and have her hair and make up done. Although I would have loved to do it myself, I simply had too many things I had to do. One thing ofcoarse I couldn't deny myself was shopping! I was going to find her the perfect dress for tonight, something that would take Edwards breath away, or atleast leave him speechless since we didn't really need to breathe.

I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed Jaspers number so I could tell him my plan, ofcoarse leaving out the whole vision part. If everything went well I would even get to spend some quality time with my love. I knew Jasper would go along with anything I wanted so I told him to get Edward to come with him to Seattle and to bring him some clothes for the weekend and not let him know. He probably wouldn't like me putting him in that sort of situation. But I know him enough to know he wouldn't try to take advantage of her,after all he was a gentleman. I would make sure that tonight was a romantic one and that they would get to spend it simply being with each other and not having to deal with a bunch of vampires who could hear their every word.

I walked into the room that would be Bellas with a slight smile on my face, I felt so much better. "We should go down to the spa to get our facials and have our hair done for tonight." I couldn't help but be excited.

At first Bella hadn't registered what I had just said, and then realization hit her. " Why, what are we doing tonight?" She seemed a bit nervous and I couldn't help but smile wider.

"Well I have a little surprise for you, so we'd better hurry I still have a lot to do." And with that I quickly left the room. Esme soon apeared and seemed a bit confused so I quietly told her about my plan making sure I spoke so softly that humans, more particularly Bella, couldn't hear me. She seemed absolutely excited about my plan and went along with it, I ofcoarse hadn't bothered to mention my vision and never planned to tell another soul about it either.

When we finally made it to the spa I told Bella she would be alone because Esme and I had a couple of things we had to do and felt a bit bad when I saw the look of horror on her face, but quickly pushed the feeling aside reminding myself that I was doing this for her benifit along with Edwards.

I quickly left with Esme and set out to find Bellas dress for this evening and was shocked when it took only twenty minutes. I knew immediatly that it was perfect the second I saw it. It was a sleeveless little black dress with a small bow on the front. **(A/N:working on putting up a link to the pic. of the dress but it's not letting me if anyone knows how to help please pm me.) **

After doing all the last minute details and finding enough candles to set our room on fire and tons of pink,red, yellow and white rose petals I went back to our room. I was planning on an extra surprise for when Edward and Bella left to their dinner, but that would come later. For now I simply had to worry on convincing Edward to stay the weekend without us.

"What is this?" I turned around to see Bella shocked at all the things I had managed to buy while she was getting pampered. Silly Bella she had no idea what I was planning and I couldn't help but smile to myself, I really hoped this all worked out.

"Well you have to have a nice outfit to complete the look." I was amazed at the fact that she hadn't figured out that she was the only one getting dressed up but didn't bother to mention that.

"Okay before I put anything on I want to know why I have to wear a dress and where we're going." She tried to sound firm but only made me want to laugh, she really thought we were going with her. But I quickly masked my face so I wouldn't give anything away and tried to give her my best puppy dog face.

"Well like I said I have a surprise for you. But if you don't trust me then you can always..." I tried to continue but she quickly cut me off, my guilt trips always worked with her I thought to myself as I smiled.

"Okay, okay, I trust you and I'll put on the dress." As soon as she said that I walked out the door.

I got a text telling me that Jasper was on his way up with edward so I quickly called edward and told him that he would be staying with Bella the weekend instead of Esme and I. To my utter surprise he didn't even argue with me, he seemed thrilled at the idea of him and Bella getting to spend some quality time before the wedding. he probably knew they wouldn't get a chance for quite a long time seeing as how we planned on moving to Icelad after the wedding and Bella wanted to be changed shortly after. With Bella being a new born it would be completely out of the question to be near humans and ofcoarse we would all be together while she was adjusting for the year or so it took for her eyes to change colors and then even longer depending on how long it took her to gain control over her blood lust. But I had a feeling he wouldn't mind spending all eternity with her waiting.

I walked over to the front door in time to open it for Jasper and Edward. Just as they were about to start talking I hushed them so Bella wouldn't hear and grabbed all of my things and Esme did the same. I quietly told Edward she was in the master bedroom and where his reservations where at and what time and walked out with Jasper and Esme. We were going to go put our things in the car and wait for them to leave so we could make the room a bit more romantic for when they came back. Yes it would be romantic indeed.

* * *

** A/N: so what did you think? well let me know, it wont take long so click the little ble button and say something:D constructive critisism welcome:D **

**By the way I still don't know exactly how I will get to the whole she loses her memory so bear with me. I am literally making it up as I go and still have a bit of writers block. But don't worry too much I already have that chapter written, it is only the chapters between that are missing:D oh and I got the idea for this story from a dream I had, hence the I already have the chapter when she loses her memory done:D didn't want to forget it.**


End file.
